1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition composed of interpenetrating polymeric networks. More particularly, the interpenetrating polymeric networks of this invention are composed of at least two chemically different, crosslinking polymers which do not inter-react chemically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interpenetrating polymeric networks (hereinafter referred to as IPN) of chemically similar polymers such as the vinyl type polymers are known in the art. For example, Millar, J. Chem. Soc., 1311 (1960), discloses IPN's of styrene and divinylbenzene prepared by the imbibition of a styrene-divinylbenzene monomer solution into a conventional divinylbenzene-styrene resin and subsequent polymerization of the monomers. This is also taught by British Pat. No. 728,508 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,140 where preparation of ion exchange resins having IPN's is disclosed.